Acute myeloid leukemia (AML) contributes to 32% of all adult leukemia and remains one of the most clinically devastating cancers. Currently, AML diagnosis, risk stratification and treatment selection are mainly based on cytogenetic abnormalities, which suffers from low sensitivity and low resolution. To overcome this technical hurdle, we propose to use single-cell RNAseq with microfluidic devices to generate a molecular version of AML cytogenetic profile including all mRNA abnormalities from a large number of leukemia cells, a technique we have named S-CytoSeq. This molecular S- CytoSeq profiling provides fusion genes (FG) and alternative splicing (AS) profiles at single-cell resolution and will have a significant clinical impact on AML treatment. The ultimate translational goal is to replace conventional cytogenetics with S-CytoSeq.